Doble Cara
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: Mi nombre es Shira Killmore. Soy tu típica Profesional de los Juegos del Hambre. Me he hecho voluntaria para los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre. Odio a mi compañero de distrito. ¿Sobreviviré?
1. ¿Quién soy?

Creo que debo comenzar presentándome ante la persona que me está leyendo.

Me llamo Shira Killmore.

Tengo trece años.

Vivo en el Distrito 2 del gobierno de Panem.

Me cuesta socializar como una persona normal.

Soy muy bajita. Parezco de doce años en toda mi apariencia. Tengo ojos verde esmeralda, bastante grandes. Mi cabello es rojo fuego, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. La piel, blanquecina y adornada con seis pecas. Tres en cada mejilla.

Dicen que soy adorable. Tengo facciones inocentes y rasgos de muñeca de porcelana.

¿Adorable? Se equivocan. Nadie me conoce. Todos ven una cara diferente de mí. No hay una persona que pueda presumir de conocerme por completo.

Bueno, sí hay una.

Se llama Kylee Killmore y es mi hermana mayor.

De la familia ella sacó todo lo bueno, incluyendo el cabello marrón rojizo y los ojos iguales que los míos. Además, es la persona más amable del mundo.

Suele protegerme del mundo real.

No sé qué haría sin ella.

Falta poco para que deje de ser elegible como tributo en los Juegos del Hambre, aunque mi nuestra familia, como todo el distrito, sabemos que ser tributo es un gran honor… y vencedor aún más.

A mí personalmente me gusta ver los Juegos cada año. Y me gusta aún más cuando gana alguien de nuestro distrito, cosa que sucede con frecuencia.

Como todos, estudio en un colegio y también en la Academia para Tributos Profesionales.

No tengo muchos amigos ahí. Puros conocidos y varios enemigos. Sobre todo el engreído de Liam. Tiene diecisiete. Lo odio. Me odia. Si vamos juntos a los Juegos, lo asesinaré. Y muy violentamente.

Algún día iré a los Juegos. Me importa un bledo morir ahí. Vale la pena el riesgo.

Pero por ahora estoy pequeña para eso. Me falta entrenar, según dice la profesora de la Academia.

Ya tengo buena mano con varias armas, aunque mi favorita es el arco. Muy efectiva. Lo siguiente es la espada y por último los cuchillos… un poco.

En cuanto a cosas como las lanzas, nada que ver. Un asco.

Mañana es la Cosecha para los 71º Juegos del Hambre. Me pregunto quiénes irán éste año… Pero por ahora dormiré un poco.

El despertador jamás sonó. ¡Estúpida tecnología inservible del Distrito 3!

Me salté el desayuno por la hora. Toca almorzar e irme preparando. Le doy un golpe al despertador con el puño. Ah, no tenía batería… Eso sí fue mi culpa.

Kylee ya está comiendo cuando bajo. Ni me he preocupado en peinarme o cambiarme. Estoy desaliñada (como siempre) y con el mismo pijama verde de todos los días.

Mi hermana saluda.

-¡Así que ya ha bajado la bella durmiente!- dice alegremente y se levanta para darme un abrazo. Se lo devuelvo y la miro con una ceja alzada.

-La bella eres tú. Shush.

Mi madre ni se preocupa en saludarme. Nada más me sirve la comida.

Con ella casi nunca hablo. No me quiere.

Mi padre es Agente de la Paz y trabaja en el Capitolio. Suertudo él. No hablamos desde hace mucho, pero tampoco me quiere.

En simple conclusión: Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito… Le quito la cabeza, me como lo de adentro.. ¡Mmm, qué rico gusanito!

Ew.

Kylee siempre fue la favorita. No le tengo envidia por ello. Seamos honestos. A ella la quiere todo el mundo.

Hoy está vestida en lo que llevará a la Cosecha: Vestido rosa de pequeñas florecitas, corto, de mangas igualmente cortas. Zapatillas del mismo estampado.

Parece más un traje de verano. Pero se ve linda igual.

Apenas como un cuarto de la comida que se me sirve. No estoy muy hambrienta, cosa que me extraña bastante, pues yo suelo comer mucho.

Subo a mi habitación y me cambio a un vestido negro, con zapatillas del mismo color, después de darme una ducha refrescante.

No tengo idea de qué hacer con mi cabello.

Mientras me preparo y todo, está sonando A Little Piece of Heaven, una de mis canciones favoritas de Avenged Sevenfold. Es de antes de Panem… pero hay que admitirlo, la canción es buena. Y pegadiza.

Me peino con esfuerzo, intentando que mi rebelde cabello pelirrojo no se salga de su lugar. Suelto se ve extraño. Lo recojo en las típicas dos coletas que siempre llevo. Luego esbozo la sonrisa más estúpida al espejo y salgo. Me caigo por las escaleras y ruedo hasta los pies de mi hermana. Posee una expresión divertida.

-Mongolito de oro en su primera clasificación a mi querida hermana, por la caída más idiota del siglo.- dice tendiéndome una mano para que me levante.

Me pongo de pie y le doy un suave manotazo. Se queja.

-Auch. ¿Ves, hermanita? Yo te quiero y tú me tratas mal.- finge estar dolida. Suelto una risa. ¿Cómo es que ella logra hacerme reír?

Madre sale. La seguimos. Nos dirigimos al Edificio de Justicia para la Cosecha. No estoy nerviosa, en absoluto.

Qué masoquismo el mío. Desde el año pasado me gusta cuando me pican el dedo para sacarme la sangre.

¿Qué es más aburrido? ¿Esperar a que la estúpida escolta deje de hablar paja y pase a lo que nos interesa, o quedarnos ahí parados eternamente? No sé.  
-Y como siempre, damas primero.- anuncia con su chillona voz e insoportable acento capitolino. ¡Ese acento me martilla el cerebro y me da migraña! Ugh.

Mete la mano en la urna y revuelve un poco las papeletas. Zapateo el piso impacientemente.

Abre la papeleta.

La leerá dentro del próximo segundo.

¡QUÉ NERVIOS, DEMONIOS!

Y el nombre que ha salido finalmente, es…

_-Shira Killmore._

¡¿Pero qué…?!

_¡E-ese es mi n-nombre!  
_  
Bueno… si me toca ir a los Juegos, iré. ¿Seguros de que nadie se ha a hacer voluntario por mí? ¡Vamos, que aquí se pelean por ir!

Parece que este año no.

Me abro paso entre las otras de mi edad y camino orgullosamente hasta la tarima. Estoy a punto de subir las escaleras cuando escucho otra voz.

_-¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo para los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre!_

Es Kylee.

Me quedo fosilizada en mi lugar. Aún no creo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Aún estoy ahí cuando la veo ser escoltada por los Agentes de la Paz y subir a la tarima.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?- pregunta la escolta, cuyo nombre ni me he molestado en saber.

-Kylee Killmore- responde mi hermana, inexpresiva.

-Apuesto mi sombrero a que esa era tu hermana…

No me interesa quién sea el tributo masculino de este año. Sé que alguien se presentó como voluntario, pero me da igual.

He ido a visitar a Kylee antes de que se vaya. Estoy llorando. Ella me abraza.

-Todo va a estar bien…- murmura.

-Claro que no. ¡No tenías que haberlo hecho!

-Por supuesto que sí. No estabas preparada para ir a los Juegos. Tranquila, Shira, volveré viva, ya verás.

-Por favor…- murmuro. Mi voz se quiebra.

-Prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea.

-Si yo no vuelvo viva… tú ganarás los Juegos por mí.

-Lo prometo.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

No lo sé en ese momento. Ya lo descubriré pronto.

Luego nos llevan a mi madre y a mí. Debemos volver a casa.

Ahí me pega dos bofetadas. Claro, está absolutamente decepcionada y molesta conmigo porque su hija favorita se ha hecho voluntaria en los Juegos en vez de la que es un error genético.

Este es, quizá, uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Y no por las bofetadas. Aquellas no me duelen. Sólo lo hace la partida de Kylee.

Estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, sentada en el piso mirando a un punto muerto.

El nombre de ella rebota en mi cabeza sin cesar.

_Lo peor es, que esa es la última vez que veo a mi hermana con vida enfrente de mí._


	2. Psicópata

Llevo días sin comer, sin salir, sin hablar. Sólo miro una pantalla, fija en mi lugar.

La veo a ella. Lucha por su vida en el destino que debería ser mío.

No lo soporto.

Ya pronto acabará su tortura. Porque sé que saldrá viva, ¿verdad?

Nada más quedan cuatro. Ella, su compañero, aquella chica del 7 cuyo nombre es Johanna Mason y el varón del 1.

_¡Devuélvanme a mi hermana!_

No hablo. Mi voz no existe.

Observo, quieta. Escucho.

Ella grita. Está escapando de un tornado que la persigue únicamente a ella. No tropieza, no cae. Sólo corre.

Aquel remolino de aires calientes y fríos se acerca a gran velocidad arrastrando todo lo que encuentra a su paso consigo. Y la absorbe, finalmente. Da varias vueltas en el interior y luego la lanza hacia cualquier otro lado. Cae cerca de un árbol, golpeándose la cabeza. Un grupo de pájaros muto la atacan.

Se escucha el cañón. Está muerta.

Yo grito. Con la mayor fuerza que encuentro en mi voz. Es… imposible.

¿Por qué?

Apago la pantalla. Ya no me interesa ver los Juegos si ella no está. _Ellos la mataron_. Los Juegos. Los Vigilantes. El Capitolio. Snow.

Empiezo a llorar mientras "abro los ojo" moralmente. ¿Cómo pude vivir con un velo obstruyendo mis ojos de la realidad? ¿Cómo pudieron alguna vez gustarme los Juegos del Hambre? ¿No es esto exactamente lo que sentían los demás cuando sus parientes eran asesinados?

Sigo llorando con fuerza. No supero que ella jamás volverá a mi lado. No volveré a escuchar su voz. Nada.

Acto seguido, me desmayo.

-

Una suave voz me despierta.

-Shira… cariño, despierta.- murmura aquella voz femenina, vaporosa, en el aire como si no saliese realmente de la garganta de alguien.

Abro los ojos.

La veo a _ella._ ¿Era un sueño, simplemente? ¡Pero por Dios, qué pesadilla!

-¡No estás muerta!- exclamo alegremente.

Ella sonríe débilmente.

-Sí lo estoy, pequeña… Pero tú aún puedes verme. He decidido acompañarte.

La alegría se desvanece.

-Pensaba que había sido una pesadilla…

-No.- susurra- Pero no quería dejarte aquí sola.

Madre entra en el cuarto con rapidez y apuro. Me mira con frialdad.

-¿Con quién hablas?

-Con Kylee.- respondo, tranquila y calmosa.

-¡KYLEE ESTÁ MUERTA!- chilla en respuesta, dándome una bofetada.

No me duele.

-¡Pero yo la veo! –grito apuntando a mi hermana con el dedo- ¡Es real, sigue aquí! ¿Qué no la ves?

Parece que no. Se va.

Escucho la llamada que hace en el pasillo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hospital de trastornos y enfermedades mentales? Habla Deborah Killmore…. Necesito que se lleven a una psicópata de mi casa…

Cuelga. Y lo sé… La psicópata soy yo. ¿Cierto?

Miro a Kylee. Está triste.

-Si quieres me voy.- murmura- Te estoy causando problemas.

-No.- respondo con rapidez.- Quédate. No me importa que los demás piensen que estoy loca. Mientras yo tenga la certeza de que eres real, seré feliz.

Y media hora después el par de médicos con batas blancas y una jeringa enorme vienen a buscarme. Ésta última no la usan. Yo me dejo llevar.

Me encierran en un camión blindado, blanco. Por la única ventana con barrotes, veo mi casa mientras nos alejamos de ella.

Al menos ya no tendré que estar con mi madre. Eso es lo que me alegra. Y Kylee sigue conmigo.

-

Ha pasado un año. Y mucho con él.

Soy la paciente de menor edad en el hospital de… olvídenlo. Se llama manicomio y ya. No entiendo por qué disfrazar el nombre.

La única en edad escolar. Aunque ya no voy ni a la escuela ni la Academia de entrenamiento. Así como la única en edad elegible como tributo.

Nadie me visita. Sólo pasan mi comida y mi agua por una rendija. Duermo en el frío y metálico suelo. Kylee es mi única compañía. No uso más que una bata verde claro hasta las rodillas.

Sigo pareciendo una niña de doce años, aunque ahora tengo catorce. Ahora mi cabello pelirrojo está permanentemente desaliñado, tengo ojeras, los ojos rojos y heridas que yo misma me hago.

No he visto la luz del día en un año entero. Ni por la pequeña ventana de mi muchísimo más pequeña celda entra. En la puerta blindada, por fuera aparece el número de paciente. 98769976. Me tomé el tiempo de aprendérmelo, la primera vez que lo vi.

Hoy es la Cosecha. Tengo que escapar e ir. A juro.

No tengo tiempo para mucho. Ya es tarde y debe estar comenzando. Estamos lejos de la civilización, de hecho. Llegaré bastante tarde.

Parto la minúscula ventana que está en casi el techo de mi celda y me arrastro para salir por ahí. ¿Mi magnífico vestido presentable? La bata. ¿Los zapatos? Ningunos, estoy descalza.

Voy corriendo. A toda velocidad.

No me detengo ni para tomar aire.

Por ahora, la escolta toma un papel de la urna.

Casi estoy llegando.

Lo abre y se lo acerca a los labios.

He llegado…

Lo va a leer.

Y grito.

-¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA COMO TRIBUTO PARA LOS SEPTUAGÉSIMO SEGUNDOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!

Todos me miran, incrédulos. Por varias razones. Incluyendo mi "magnífico" atuendo.

Subo a la tarima, fría y orgullosa.

-Mi nombre es Shira Killmore.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Corto. Y tengo una mala noticia, para todos mis fics: ES PROBABLE QUE SOLO PUBLIQUE UNA VEZ POR SEMANA. Debido a falta de tiempo. En fin, aquí lo de esta semana y si me siento generosa, quizá ponga otro más. Por ahora, me retiro… ¡Dejen un rewiew con su opinión!


	3. No tan inútil

Todos tienen la vista fija en mí. Algunos sorprendidos, otros horrorizados. A mi lado aparece Kylee, que me mira con lástima, como si me preguntara por qué lo hice. Por otro lado, estoy feliz y sonrío maníacamente. Ya no seré recordada como "La psicópata", o "La chica loca". Al menos seré "Shira, la tributo loca". Eso me gusta más.

La Cosecha sigue.

El otro escogido es un niño de 12. Pero otro se hace voluntario. Lo reconozco. Rubio, piel bronceada, ojos azules. Liam Leighton. Mi mayor enemigo.

Se para a mi lado, arrogante y orgulloso. Le dedico un siseo y aprieto los puños.

-Calla, loca –dice fríamente. Ya me las arreglaré con él en el tren.

La escolta, cuyo nombre no me he preocupado en saber, dice algo, para finalizar la Cosecha. Nos llevan al Edificio de Justicia. Es idéntico al año pasado… veo el flashback de cuando era Kylee quien estaba despidiéndose. Ahora es al revés. Pero nadie va a visitarme. Mi única compañía es el fantasma de la misma Kylee. Los Agentes de la Paz me dan una nota. Es de Madre. Dice lo siguiente:

_"Ojalá mueras en los Juegos"_.

Qué directa. Arrugo la nota y la tiro al piso, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Me acompañarás?- le pregunto a Kylee, mirándole.

-Si tú quieres. Después de todo… sólo tú puedes verme.

Le digo que sí quiero. Luego soy sacada del Edificio de Justicia y escoltada al tren. Ahí me asomo a la ventana y le echo una última mirada al Distrito 2. Se ven emocionados. Escucho los gritos de: "¡Este año sí que tendremos un ganador…!". Pero sé que no lo dicen por mí, sino por Liam.

Él está orgulloso. Yo… desinteresada. La escolta habla y habla. Aprovecho para comer un poco. ¡Por fin, comida decente! Ni siquiera en casa, antes de ir al manicomio había probado algo así. Claro… es comida del Capitolio. Me imagino lo bien que vive esta gente. Ahora me da curiosidad.

Pero antes que todo, quiero conocer a mi mentor o mentora. Seguro debe estar entre aquel cúmulo de vencedores que hablan entre ellos. Me acerco disimuladamente para escuchar. No es que sea cotilla, pero si están diciendo algo de los Juegos, me interesa.

Se han puesto a hablar de cosas del Capitolio. Asco.

-Y este año pusieron a un nuevo Vigilante Jefe…- comentaba uno.

Ja. Ojalá que el otro haya sufrido bastante. Después de todo, él mató a MI HERMANA.

-¿Quién es el nuevo desafortunado?

Desafortunado, por supuesto. Los Vigilantes Jefes nunca duran mucho, además de que son la posición más "disponible" del Capitolio. Los matan cuando ya no sirven. JA, JA.

-Se llama Seneca Crane.

-¿Crane? Ugh, estos juegos estarán sangrientos.

Mierda. (Sí, pensé un taco. ¿Y?) Me tocó un Crane como Vigilante Jefe. Me jodí. (Otro taco. Ya lo sé) He visto los Juegos que ha organizado esta familia a lo largo de los años. Madre siempre guardaba las grabaciones. ¡Los tributos hasta eran prendidos en fuego espontáneamente! ¿Quién hace eso? Aunque, lo admito, era divertido de ver.

Lo único que espero es que este Crane no sea tan sanguinario.

Por la ventanilla del tren me pongo a mirar a los sinsajos. Me hacen sonreír. Ellos fueron la única compañía "viva" que tuve en el manicomio.

En mi tranquilidad, siento cómo alguien se me abalanza encima. Liam. Dentro de nada nos ponemos a pelear, a puños, arañazos, mordidas y patadas. Maldigo el hecho de que es más fuerte que yo. Me lanzó contra una mesa….

La escolta pega un chillido.

-¡ES CAOBA FINA!

La ignoramos. Volvemos a la pelea. Ha agarrado un cuchillo. ¿Planea matarme antes de la arena? ¡Pues nada! Me abalanzo encima de él y aprovecho a darle un mordisco en la yugular. Así, tipo vampiro. Es lo primero que se me ocurre.

-¡QUITA DE ENCIMA, MALDITA SALVAJE!- grita un agonizante Liam.

Los vencedores nos están mirando. Una de ellas murmura algo.

-Yo quiero ser la mentora de la chica.

¡Alguien ve potencial en mí! ¡Excelente!

Dejo de morderle y me levanto con orgullo. La mujer que antes había dicho que quería ser mi mentora se me acerca.

-Tú eres Shira, ¿cierto?- me pregunta.

-Así es.

-Yo soy Enobaria. Seré tu mentora.

Sonrío con malicia. Ya la ubico. Ganó sus Juegos destrozándole la garganta con los dientes al otro tributo. Excelente…

-Un gusto. –nos estrechamos las manos y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Veo sus dientes con puntas doradas. Son intimidantes, pero me encantan.

-Por cierto –me dice- Buena técnica con los dientes.

Río. Me ha gustado el cumplido. Y es casi un honor que me lo diga ella.

Liam sigue en el suelo, mirando su pecho por el que cae la sangre. Espero que la mordida se le quede un buen rato… Qué estúpido. Y yo ni me he limpiado la boca.

Bueno… haré algo bien asqueroso, sólo para fastidiar a la escolta. Me limpio la sangre relamiendo mis labios con mi lengua. Ella pone cara de asco y sonrío. ¿No soy adorable? Ja, ja.

Aún estoy vestida con la bata de hospital. No me apetece cambiarme. Además… en el bolsillo de esta bata tengo mi objeto de casa. Una simple cinta. Pero es especial para mí porque era de Kylee. Ah, y también llevo bastantes plumas de sinsajo. Las recogía en el manicomio cuando se les caían.

Tomo un bocado de todo lo que hay servido y Kylee, que se ha mantenido callada hasta ahora, aprovecha de hablar.

-Así que sí eres una pequeña cosita sanguinaria muy dentro…

-Claro que sí. –respondo con la boca llena, encogiéndome de hombros. Mis modales nunca fueron los mejores, realmente.

-Mi hermanita ha dejado de ser dulce e inocente…

-Nunca lo fui. Eran ilusiones tuyas.

-Ahora estoy loca. Muy bello.

-Calladita te ves más bonita. –le digo. Ahora noto que todo el mundo me mira. Claro… ellos no la ven y pareciera como si yo hablara sola… Ups. Tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

-Shira… son dos días de viaje. Deberías ir a descansar un rato. –dice Enobaria tranquilamente. No parece asustada por el hecho de que yo "hable sola". Me cae bien desde ya.

-Vale. –obedezco, a sabiendas de que tiene razón. Además, no he dormido en un buen tiempo y pronto necesitaré mi energía de nuevo.

Voy a mi cuarto y ni llego a la cama. Me quedo dormida.

-  
Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Esto estaba para ayer, pero no tuve internet. Lo lamento. Pero ya, está listo. ¡Déjenme un review para saber su opinión! Además, siempre me pueden mandar una sugerencia para la historia de esta loca… Por cierto, gracias a luxie-chan por agregar la historia a favoritos.


	4. Darth Shira

Segundo día de viaje… ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Yo ya quiero arrancar cabezas! O morder. Enobaria me dijo que podía usar mis dientes como quisiera, pero sin comerme a nadie. ¿Por qué me iba a comer a alguien? Bueno, eso pensaba hasta que vi los juegos en los que se destacó un tal Titus, del 6, que se volvió caníbal. Ugh… Yo no quiero comerme a nadie, por sádica que parezca, pero a esos extremos no llego. Además, no creo que nadie quiera que su vencedor (o en este caso vencedora, porque sé que ganaré) esté loco. O al menos más de la cuenta…

Pf, si me pongo a pensar en locura me volveré más loca. Iré a peinarme. Ya no falta nada para que lleguemos al Capitolio y quiero que me vean un poquito decente. Que al menos puedan tener esa buena impresión irreal de mí.

Me visto con ropa decente. Es extraño volver a usar zapatos y un vestido normal.

Peinarme es un dolor… mi cabello podría tener cualquier cosa (y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a desde un chicle pegado hasta el cuerpo muerto de un insecto.

Tengo ambas. Afortunadamente, logro quitármelos. Y todo el resto de la basura que convive ahí arriba. Pero el chicle es reciente. ¡DE AYER!

Oh, ya sé quién lo puso ahí. Y sufrirá.

Cuando termino de peinarme, me hago dos trenzas, una a cada lado. Luego me arreglo el flequillo al lado derecho, como siempre.

Salgo del camarote, robo un par de chicles a alguien en el tren, me los llevo a la boca y los mastico. Luego, hago una gran bomba de chicle. Sólo por diversión. ¡Récord, es tan grande como mi cabeza!

Siempre me gustó hacer bombas de chicle. Es divertido.

Cuando siento que está lo suficientemente pegajosa, me escabullo al camarote de Liam y se la pego en todo el cabello. El muy imbécil sólo se mueve dormido y dice: "Mamá… cinco minutos más…". Vago.

Luego salgo corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de ahí y agarro algo para desayunar, sentándome cerca de Enobaria. Permanezco fingiendo inocencia e ingenuidad que sé (y ella sabe) que no poseo.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste, pequeña diablilla?- pregunta echándome una mirada curiosa con una ceja alzada. Ha desviado su atención de una magdalena que andaba comiéndose.

-¿Yo? Nada, nada… -sonrío y pretendo que tengo menos cerebro que un cacahuete.

-Sí, claro. Porque yo tengo cara de que me lo creo.

No puedo engañarla. Es mentora, también de mi distrito. No es ni la escolta ni otra persona con retraso mental avanzado del Capitolio, o Liam y su pandilla de imberbes.

-Le pegué un chicle en el pelo al otro chico.- le confieso a mi mentora en un susurro.

-¿Un chicle? Vamos, Shira, ¿tienes siete años?

-…No…

-Podías haber hecho algo peor.

-Yo pensaba que me ibas a reprender por hacerlo. No por hacer algo leve…

-Son los Juegos del Hambre, no el colegio. Él no es tu amigo sino tu adversario. Asesinar o ser asesinado, ¿no? ¿Qué prefieres?

"_No lo sé"_, pienso. Respondo otra cosa.

-Asesinar, ganar… Lo que sea por ganar.

Asiente.

-Así se piensa.

Entonces se nos notifica que hemos llegado. A una corta distancia puedo percibir la ciudad, con su palpable alegría y rebosante de gente.

Me acerco a la ventana a saludar. Aparento felicidad. Liam no ha venido, sigue en su cuarto. Yo hasta sonrío. Joder, los capitolinos son DEMASIADO expresivos. ¿Cómo aguantan tanto sonriendo? Duda existencial.

Bla, bla, bla. Ya he pasado por todos los rigurosos (y algunos innecesarios) procesos de limpieza y me siento asquerosamente esterilizada. ¡Ni que fuera animal, o algo así!

No le he prestado un carrizo de atención ni al estilista ni al equipo de preparación. Lo que me importa es que me dejen medio presentable y ya. No me sé ni sus nombres.

-Ajá… ¿Y qué voy a usar?- pregunto, ya que el estilista se está explayando con otra yo-qué-sé-qué cosa.

-Hmm… planeo revivir algo viejo.

-Tiene que enfocar la profesión del Distrito 2…

-Ya lo sé.

Y así es como, quince minutos después, me veo disfrazada de un tal Darth Vader, de una serie de películas muy viejas, llamadas La Guerra de las Galaxias.

Mi traje es cool. Me gusta. Negro, más que todo. Y lo mejor: ¡No expone piel! En absoluto, hasta llevo casco y un lindo sable láser con el que puedo golpear a Liam (que irá vestido de Luke Skywalker), porque se supone que es mi archienemigo.

Estamos en el segundo carruaje. Me sigo sintiendo cool con este traje. Muy patéticamente cool. Se supone que debemos estar "en acción". Nuestro distrito son agentes de la paz y armas… ¿Qué mejor que esto?

Cuando salimos a la vista después de los excesivamente coloridos del 1, Liam y yo empezamos nuestra "pelea" a sables láser. El suyo es verde. El mío rojo. Llevo puesto el casco, así que no se sabe bien quién soy.

Algo me impacta bastante: Aún no suena el himno de Panem. Es otra cosa…

…que resulta ser el tema de la serie que estamos interpretando. ¡GENIAL!

Hasta que llegamos al final, los caballos se detienen y yo caigo grácilmente de pie por un salto (el tercero) que he dado. Liam y yo apagamos los sables y decido revelar mi identidad cuando empieza a sonar el himno, por fin. Me quito el casco y lo lanzo a alguna parte del público. Casi por primera vez siento que me vitorean a mí. Que yo soy la favorita.

El Presidente Snow está hablando. Nos dedica una mirada a cada tributo. Sus ojos son extraños. Se percibe demasiada maldad en ellos. Se asemejan a los de una serpiente.

Yo le he devuelto una mirada indiferente y luego he volteado hacia un punto muerto. Ignorar no es muy respetuoso… y no puedo estar desde ya, de malas con el presidente de Panem.

Fingiré que me agrada todo el mundo y ya…. Sólo por ahora.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! ¿Qué hay? Espero que les haya gustado. Quise poner esto antes, pero estoy demasiado dormida, cansada y VAGA. En fin, saludos a todos y MUY ESPECIALMENTE a quienes han agregado a alerta y favs esta historia. Por cierto, agradecimientos a luxie-chan por el review. ¡Se les quiere, nos vemos en el próximo!


	5. Un encuentro desagradable

No me gusta fingir que me agrada todo el mundo. Yo odio a todo el mundo. Es mi naturaleza. Suelto un gruñido gutural de pura molestia.

Por ahora me acostumbraré a ello. ¿Pero saben qué sí me gusta? ¡Que hoy ya empezamos a entrenar y podré decapitar aunque sea maniquíes! Antes tengo que comer algo… no quiero desmayarme.

Apenas voy al comedor de la habitación, veo a Liam mirándome feo. Le devuelvo una mirada asesina y suelto un gruñido. ¿Su reacción? Me lanza un vaso de agua. De vidrio, el cual me corta la piel al estrellarse en mi frente.

Es suficiente para que yo explote, me le lance encima y le ataque.

Peleamos por el piso. Arañazos, golpes, patadas. Lo que sea.

Intenta ahorcarme cuando le doy una patada en… en ese lugar en el que un hombre no debería recibir una patada. Cuando se está muriendo de dolor (no tan literalmente), doy una voltereta hacia atrás.

-¿Tachán?- digo dudosa, haciendo una pose.

Enobaria le susurra algo al mentor de Liam. Creo que se llama Brutus.

-Creo que al Capitolio le gustarán mucho estos Juegos. –luego esboza una sonrisa torcida y me aplaude.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Si tu tributo es una psicópata…! –gruño ante aquél adjetivo- ¡Ese comportamiento es inapropiado!

Y mi mentora se ríe, luego me dice algo a mí.

-Es que está celoso de que tengo a la mejor tributo y él se quedó con pura basura.

Yo sonrío. Pondré a Enobaria en la escasa lista de personas a las que no odio.

Oigo a Brutus regañar a Liam.

-¿Dejas que una niñita de ese calibre te haga eso? ¡Por favor…! ¡Es decir, mírala! ¡Eres casi el doble de alto que ella!

Oh, se ha dado cuenta de que Liam es un marica imbécil. ¿No era obvio desde hace rato?

En, me siento a comer, acompañada de Enobaria. Desayunamos algo delicioso. Bueno, es que hasta ahora no he encontrado comida del Capitolio que me desagrade.

Mi mentora, divertida, me lanza un tocino.

-¡Atrapa!

Lo atrapo con la boca, me lo como y ambas reímos. No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido, pero fue mi primera reacción. ¿Ahora tengo complejo de perro? No sé ni me importa.

Termino de comer y me despido.

-Recuerda, muéstrales quién eres. Que no te subestimen ni te tomen por idiota. –me dice finalmente Enobaria y me voy al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Todos me están mirando. Especialmente los del 1 y el 4. Para ellos, soy carne fresca. Apunto el número "2" estampado en la manga de mi cabeza y se echan a reír.

La chica del 4 avanza hacia mí y me mira detenidamente. Yo también la analizo. Me parece una completa idiota.

-¿Así que tú eres la del 2 este año? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12? –pregunta, a modo de burla- ¿Nadie se hizo voluntario por ti o qué?

Suelto un siseo.

-Sí, soy yo. Y tengo 14. Yo solita me hice voluntaria. Y voy a ganar.

-¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír…!

Y la interrumpo, porque en un ataque de pura rabia la agarro del brazo y la alzo en el aire, lanzándola exactamente hacia donde están los Vigilantes.

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?- le grito, riéndome maliciosamente.

Se levanta, con su orgullo hecho trizas y vuelve a practicar.

Pondré una nueva regla: Nadie intenta hacerle daño a Shira Killmore sin pagar un alto precio.

Veo que los Vigilantes me miran. Normalito, pues, que un tributo con apariencia de 12 años lance a otro de unos 16 volando. Yo me hago la inocente, les dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y me voy.

Corto cabezas plásticas con espadas por un rato. Luego me dedico al tiro con arco.

Ya, lentamente me gano el miedo de todos. Me gusta.

Al salir de ahí, siento un tirón. Alguien me hala.

Pego patadas y lanzo arañazos ciegos.

-¡Quédate quieta!- exclama una voz masculina conocida.

Y luego lo veo. Uniforme blanco. Protecciones negras. Casco. Placa. Agente de la Paz. JEFE de los Agentes de la Paz (o al menos ahí en el Capitolio). Mi padre.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- le grito. Él me odia. ¿Por qué pasar un tiempo conmigo voluntariamente?

-Huh. Dejaste de ser un poquito más tonta desde la última vez que te vi. Más mordaz ahora… me gusta.

-Ve. Al. Grano.

-Quería felicitarte. Al fin hiciste algo bueno con tu vida: Ir a tu propia muerte.

-Yo también te quiero. –digo con sarcasmo.

-No sirves para nada, idiota, admítelo. Si creías que ibas a ganar, estás equivocada. ¿Con Liam como oponente? Sí, claro.

-A Liam ya lo he vencido.

-Porque eres una psicópata.

-Y eso no es tu problema. Además, Enobaria es mi mentora.

-¿Enobaria? Curioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella sólo elige a quienes ve que pueden ser los mejores.

-¿No te parece una indirecta?

-No, sólo una equivocación. Que se quedó con la sobrante.

-Vive creyendo eso, pues. Pero ella eligió primero.

-Que te crea el que no te conozca.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Tú primero.

Le muestro el dedo medio y me largo. Ese imbécil siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas. ¿Por qué me tocó la familia que tengo? Casi todos unos retrasados mentales que ni me respetan. Quiero romperles la cara. A todos menos a Kylee. Ella, como siempre he dicho, es la única persona de mi familia que realmente me importa. La única que no me ha tratado mal o piensa que soy una descerebrada.

En mi desastre mental-sentimental, choco contra un montón de gente, incluida la masa de Vigilantes que salen después de haber terminado su ronda diaria. ¡Menudo trabajo, sí! Estar de borrachos todo el día, comer y hablar.

Ni siquiera pido disculpas. De hecho, nunca lo hago. ¿Y por qué a ellos? ¡Si ellos mismos encabezan una lista de gente a la que desprecio…!

Creo que me he dado cuenta de que me gustan las listas.

Por otro lado, sin almorzar, vuelvo al piso 2, con Enobaria. Me nota más lúgubre que de costumbre.

-¿Te pasó algo?

-No, nada.- miento, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tu cara dice otra cosa.

-Está bien. Me encontré con mi papá, ¿sí? Eso es todo.

-Entiendo. Si necesitas hablar, puedo escucharte.

-Luego… ahora dormiré un rato. Estoy cansada.

-Luego te levantaré para almorzar.

-Vale.

Me voy a dormir, tranquila. No llego a la cama y ya todo se ha vuelto negro.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola, pepsicola! ¿Cómo estáis? Pues aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Gracias por el comentario, luxie-chan. Con esto ya empezamos a ver cómo Shira empieza a evolucionar… y cómo es realmente por dentro. ¡Déjenme un review con su opinión si tienen un rato! Hasta la próxima semana, o, hasta el próximo, depende de cuánto tenga que estudiar.


End file.
